


Morning Dew

by Junimeow



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, True Love, Wedding Proposal, proposal, sweethearts, this happens before the events of FE Echoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junimeow/pseuds/Junimeow
Summary: Berkut proposes to Rinea(fic chronologcally placed before the events of Echoes)





	Morning Dew

Berkut knew it. Rinea was happily singing and dancing in their favourite hidden spot, where both of the could express themselves without bringing any kind of unwanted attention towards their persons. Her blue hair was free and flew with the soft morning breeze, le morning sun illuminating her face and her shape, and seeing her being so sure of herself and free made Berkut fall in love all over again.

He seemed to be in a deep daydream, because he got startled when Rinea snapped her fingers in front of him, a sweet giggle escaping her lips seeing Berkut’s stunned face, who became red due that embarrassment.

“Are you okay dear? You seemed very deep in thought, you weren’t even answering my calls” she said while sitting next to the Brunette, who just smiled lightly before taking one of her delicate hands between his own.

“Yeah, I was just… thinking about the future” that seemed to spark Rinea’s interest, because she put on her ‘I’m paying attention’ face. Berkut caressed her cheek gently before leaving a sweet peck in her forehead, making her cheeks get a dust of pink.

Oh Gods, how much he loved her.

She’ll make the perfect empress, they will rule together, making Valentia a land of men instead of gods.

He wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. Her being from a poorer or lower house didn’t matter, what mattered for him was that he knew he could trust her completely. And that that sentiment of trust was reciprocated.

“About us, in the future, ruling Valentia together…” Berkut knew this was time, they were still young, but he has never been surer of anything else in his whole life (Well, excluding the thing that he’ll become emperor when Rudolph died, of course)

He slowly got into his knees and showed Rinea a small, simple prayer ring, and became nervous when he saw Rinea’s eyes widening and covering her mouth with her delicate hands.

“And I’ve realized that I don’t want to let you go. I… love you, Rinea, with all my heart. You’ll make me that happiest man alive if you accept this and join our lives in marriage”

“Oh, Berkut… but- but my house…” “I don’t care about your position Rinea! Nor your economical power!” Berkut exclaimed and actually regretted it when he saw tears running down her face. Maybe he screwed up. “But, I guess it’s ok if you- “

“Yes, Berkut. I want to marry you”

Before he knew it, he had a handful of Rinea between his arms, giggling wetly and engulfing him in a hug.

For the first time in his life, Berkut let himself cry, before he trapped his fiancé in between his arms and spun her around, wet laughs startling the wildlife from the area.

He put Rinea on the ground and placed the ring on her, before kissing it.

“I love you so much, Berkut!”

“I love you too… my queen”


End file.
